Bakuran Prince
by queendm
Summary: Jenia Skywalker and her brother Ben go to Bespin, where they meet Konrad and Neve Valdir. Jenia senses that Konrad is hiding something… is it his royal heritage?


Title: Bakuran Prince

Genre: Romance, Royalty, Jedi Philosophy

Timeframe: Post-NJO

Characters: Jenia Skywalker, Ben Skywalker, Konrad Valdir, Neve Valdir

Summary: Jenia Skywalker and her brother Ben go to Bespin, where they meet Konrad and Neve Valdir. Jenia senses that Konrad is hiding something… is it his royal heritage?

(A/N: I know that Bakura probably doesn't have a "royal family," but this is AU Star Wars anyway.)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Star Wars except my own characters that I have created: Ben Skywalker, Jenia Skywalker, Neve Valdir and Konrad Valdir.

Chapter 1

As soon as the ship landed in Cloud City, Bespin, I, Jenia Skywalker knew it was going to be on long half year. Again.

Every year, my parents, the famous Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade, send me and my brother, Ben, to a planet other than Coruscant. Four years ago it had been Tatooine. Then Bakura. Then Wayland. Last year it had been Corellia, which I have to admit was the most borring and dull of all. Sure, it was my uncle's homeworld. No wonder the famous Han Solo wanted to get off it so soon.

Now it is Bespin. Cloudy ol' Bespin.

My mother had said these trips are good for us because it frees us of all the worries and stuff in the galaxy. Yeah, right. Like that'll ever happen.

Now let me tell you a little about myself. I tower over my mother. I am only 15 years old, yet I am 1.65 meters tall. That's taller than my mother who is only 1.60 meters tall.

I have dirt blond hair at shoulder length that is usually left down. Blue eyes. Not just blue eyes. Ice blue eyes, like dads. Most boys are attracted to me. I've only had two kisses before. One on Bakura, and then on Coruscant, my homeworld.

Now, my brother is something interesting to talk about. Bright green eyes like mom. Sandy blond hair like dad. And a whopping 1.88 meters tall! He's only 16! Girls are attracted to him like magnets. The thing is, they come to _me_ to ask questions about _him_. Quite annoying. Now, back to Bespin.

I walked off the ship and into the fresh air of Bespin. My father had told me about the time he had confronted Darth Vader, found out that Darth Vader was really his father, Anakin Skywalker, and the Luke Skywalker lost his right hand on Cloud City. That hand was cloned, and then my dad had to face the clone of, well…HIMSELF! Here's another thing that happened on Cloud City. My uncle, Han Solo, was frozen in carbonite. Once again, let's go back to the present.

"Hey, Jenia! C'mere" Ben called. He was watching a group of thranta riders.

"So! They're just thrantas" I called back over my shoulder while walking to the nearest access door.

"Hey! Wait up" He ran to catch up with me. "Think mom 'n dad will let me get one"

"Dream on, boy! Like they'll really let you have a thranta, oh mister responsible"

"Hey! Keeping a cage of slugs from Dagobah in one room is hard. Besides, that was 5 years ago. I'm sure they've forgotten about it by now."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So how'd they get all over the walls of the suite? Tell me that"

"Humph" he grunted.

"I'm pleased to see you all in one piece" a voice in front of us called. I ran into Lando Calrissians' arms while saying hello. Then, I ran over to his wife, Tendra, and gave her a hug as well.

There was another person there as well. A boy. About 16 or 17 years old, I'd guess. He looked to be about just 3 centimeters shorter than Ben. He had tan skin and light brown hair. I had a feeling that I was going to find out who he was very soon.

"Jenia, this is Konrad Vadlir. Konrad, this is one of my friend's daughter, Jenia Skywalker. This is her brother, Ben. Konrad is staying here for the year. He is studying to be a thranta rider." Konrad flashed a grin at me showing white teeth.

Lando leaned over to whisper in my ear. "He's quite the starfighter pilot, too."

"Konrad, could you show Ben and Jenia to their quarters" Tendra asked.

"No problem" he replied, still looking at me.

I put a firm grip on my duffel bag and followed Konrad and Ben out the door into Cloud City's busling plaza.

Suddenly, Konrad spoke up. He spoke directly at me.

"Mister Calrissian"

"Just call him Lando" Ben said, cutting him off.

"Um, yeah. _Lando_ put you, Jenia, in the connecting room with my sister, Neve. She's almost 15. Ben you're in the connecting room with me.

"Sure" Ben and I answered together.

We walked in silence for another five minutes. Ben finally broke the silence. "So, Konrad…Do you like riding thrantas"

"Yeah, it's okay. I've only been on one once, though."

"What did you do" I asked.

"I hurled because I knew there was no bottom below me." I winced at the idea.

"Do you think I could try" Ben started.

"No, Ben" I cut him off. "Mom said you weren't allowed to any thing crazy or far-fetched! Besides, you'd probably hurl like Konrad"

Konrad covered his grin with the back of his hand and pretended to cough. I gave him a slight punch in the shoulder. "Konrad Valdir, you get that grin off your face right now! This is not a"

He finished his fake cough and cutting me off. "Ah, we're here."

We stopped at a door. Konrad palmed the button and the door slid open. A girl with light brown hair looked up from the bed. It looked like she had been reading from a data pad.

"Hey, Neve. This is"

"Jenia Skywalker and" I finished for him.

"Ben Skywalker" Ben chided in with sudden interest for Neve.

The girl immediately stood up and shook my hand.

"I'm Neve Valdir. I've always wanted to meet a decendant of Anakin and Luke Skywalker." I winced at my grandfather's name, but I had been brought up to believe he was not a bad person, just…misled, I guess.

"Jenia's gonna be your roommate now. C'mon, Ben" Konrad said as he left the room.

After the two boys had left, I went into the connecting room, dropped my bag on the floor, and fell onto the bed.

Neve came in and sat on the empty chair. "I'm really bad at starting conversations, so I could you just please tell me about yourself"

I sat up on the edge of the bed. "My name is Jenia Jade-Skywalker. I'm 15 years old and my parents are famous. My dad's Luke Skywalker and my mom's Mara Jade. My brother's name is Ben and he's 16. I'm 1.64 meters tall. My homeworld is Coruscant. I've been to Tatooine, Wayland, Bakura and Corellia all in the past 6 years. I speak Huttese and basic. Enough about me, how about you"

"Well, my name is Neve Valdir. I'm almost 15, I can't remember my parents' names at the moment because I always call them mom and dad. My brother is Konrad and he's almost 18." She flashed me a wink. "Homeworld is Bakura, been to Coruscant, Corellia, Mon Calamari, Aquaris, and Adriana."

I nodded and leaned my head back so it touched the pillows." 'Ya know what Neve"

"What"

"I have a feeling this is going to be a very interesting vacation."


End file.
